mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Awesome3000
=My Talk Page= __TOC__ I have some more items to give!!!! Or trade that is..... Here are my items up for trading: 2296 Strawberries (don't even ask how I got that many because Honestly I don't know.) 4 loose sparks 3 Honey pies 2 apple pies 19 strawberry jams 1 honey butter 2 glatorian contracts 3 spear fragments 2 4 spear fragments 3 2 red pearls 1 thornax stew 1 worker bee 54 tires That is all I am offering. I know that has to have your mouth drooling for those items so lets talk trade. What do you have to offer? BrickWheels (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *100 red flowers *3 Pipe *4 Gypsum *1 Beaver *2 Diamond *3 Rubies *2 Sapphire How's that? 05:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I will accept that offer! I will send the items and you send your items. BrickWheels (talk) 12:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok items sent and man you don't know how tired my hand is after clicking the plus sign 2296 times for the strawberry amount to be sent. BrickWheels (talk) 12:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. Yeah clicking that many times can get tiresome and boring i use a little program called mouse speed ahead, it clicks rapidly when you press a key then you just stop it when it gets to the right amount. Another tip for collecting this items is that you don't need to click collect attachment, clicking delete straight away collects the attachment and deletes the message. 01:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Where can I get that program? BrickWheels (talk) 09:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) http://rapidshare.com/files/420493456/Mouse_Speed_Ahead.exe There I've uploaded it. Tell me if you have trouble downloading it. 06:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I downloaded it with no problem thanks! BrickWheels (talk) 18:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) christian/clonetrooper5oo Hi I`m christian/clonetrooper5oo and heres what I have: -120 thornaxs -30 worker bees -1 worn tuning fork thats what I have and I sent you a friend request so yeah, well just respond whenever I`m clonetrooper5oo What do you want to trade for these? Gemz? Pipe? Gypsum? Also please sign your posts with ~~~~ Cool 03:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Official Store I'm noticing that alot of people are ignoring the fact that the store is closed and making orders. You should just delete them all. 19:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I see Joeman just deleted everything so far but you should also keep an eye out for it. 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW you should put up a closed sign on the official store page not just the talk. 21:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've put the header back on the official store, It was commented out for some reason. 01:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) You should archive the page though since those orders have been done and the store is closed (and it's also really long). 22:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Windmill Module Awesome, Jefferyj is done with the windmill module (he's rank 3). BTW you should archive your talkpage, it's really long. 00:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) BADA BING BADA BANG! Guess who's back with more items ready to wire transfer over to you? I am! I really need dino scales and maybe some gems but mostly dino scales. Here is my inventory that I want to trade: 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 1 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3 2 Red Pearls (thats enough for making of a complete spear!) 1202 Thornax 1 Iconox's Favor 3 Ancient Scrolls 6 Heroic Stories 3 Nails 5 Apple Butters 10 Beavers 9 Honey Pies 3 Millstones 5 Best Bees 1 Worker Bee and that is it. So Awesome3000, What do you think of that? I need gems and about 25 scales and what ever else you have to offer. BrickWheels (talk) 18:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I need Dino Scales Do you have 14 dino scales that I can trade some stuff for? I got some gems that I could trade. and I also need 3 dino Horns. BrickWheels (talk) 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) mlnw stuff Hey, I need some help with dbs on the new MLNW. First, could you please add another table to the existing db, with the prefix of "un" (or whatever you do when setting up new wikis). Also, I installed global blocking, but it isn't working because it need a thing as well. For whatever reason I can't do this, so pretty please? Thanks, 04:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC)